


Promises

by PanGirlCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ushiten Smut, We need more Ushiten in this world, promise rings, ushiten, wow what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGirlCake/pseuds/PanGirlCake
Summary: Ushijima promises Tendou he will spend the rest of his life with him and take care of him. Ushiten smut. Not for the innocent folks.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 430





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so suggestions. This world needs more Ushiten. Hopefully I wrote these characters well. I know Ushijima doesn't talk much but I wanted Tendou to have some kind words said to him. I love these two characters ^.^

Tendou and Ushijima were walking to the Ushijima's dorm from practice. It had been rough that day and teaching the kouhais was definitely tiring. They went up to Ushijima's dorm to study and work on homework. At least, that is what Ushijima had in mind. Once they got situated, Tendou on the bed and Ushijima at his desk, Tendou tried to put his plan into motion.

Tendou didn't want to study or work on homework. He had been horny since the locker rooms. Seeing Ushijima with his shirt off and the muscles. Tendou could just die. Yet, he didn't.

" Ushiwaka~" He came up from the bed and made his way behind Ushijima. He saw that Ushijima was doing math homework. Which he didn't like. 

" Yes Satori?" Tendou had asked Ushijima to call him Satori when they started dating a long time ago. It was almost one year that they had been dating. Still, when Ushijima said his given name, it made his heart burst. 

" I know you're doing math homework but maybe you could do me instead?" Ushijima turned with a face of confusion. Oh dear lord. Tendou knew this was going to be hard since Ushijima was very blunt. But, while Tendou was lost in his imagination of what Ushijima has done to him, Ushijima got the hint and got up. He pined Tendou against the wall and put his wrists above his head. Tendou loved when Ushijima threw his around and dominated him. 

Ushijima started to slowly kiss Tendou. Tendou replied to the kiss with the same amount of force. Tendou loved Ushijima's kisses. It felt full of love and well right now lust. Ushijima pulled back looking into Tendou's eyes. Tendou was breathing heavily and staring at Ushijima. Usually it was Tendou who initiated kisses and..... other stuff. 

"Toshi, if you start throwing me around, I might not hold back on the noise." Tendou was back to his old self. Teasing was his favorite thing to do. He did love teasing Ushijima the most, it got him the results he loved. 

" I don't plan for you to." Ushijima growled. Tendou shivered. He loved when Ushijima talked in a low voice and the muscles... god. Ushijima then picked Tendou up and brought him to the edge of the bed. He sat Tendou down gently and gave him a sweet kiss that promised Tendou he'd take care of him. 

Ushijima got everything off the bed then opened his bedside drawer. Tendou loved when Ushijima went rough with him. Ushijima had other plans. He also hated to see Tendou in any kind of pain. He got out lube and a condom and set them next to Tendou for later. 

He started kissing Tendou, every so often pulling back so they can breath. Tendou went crazy when they kissed like this. Ushijima putting his strong arms around Tendou and Tendou felt like he couldn't even breath. Ushijima bit Tendou's bottom lip and Tendou let him in. Ushijima used his tongue to swirl around Tendou's and explore his mouth. Tendou moaned into the kiss. Ushijima's hands went south and grabbed Tendou's great ass. 

Soon enough Ushijima took off Tendou's shirt leaving small marks on his collarbones and kisses on his stomach. Tendou started to moan when Ushijima started playing with his nipples. He put his mouth around one and was pinching and teasing the other. He swirled his tongue around one giving it his love and attention. He pinched and played with the other one much to Tendou's liking. 

" Toshi, oh god, " Tendou let out a breathy moan. Tendou was getting impatient. He had felt hot all over. Ushijima's hands felt like lava over his body. Ushijima loved Tendou and always tried to give him what he wanted. But when Tendou was pleading for Ushijima to just fuck him, Ushijima told him to be patient. He didn't want to hurt Tendou and gave him small promises of relief soon. Ushijima felt Tendou tugging at his shirt signaling that he wanted it off. Ushijima took his shirt off and Tendou took this time to gaze and feel Ushijima's muscles. Tendou moaned at the feeling. 

Ushijima laid Tendou down on the bed and stared and undressed Tendou with his eyes. He put his hands all over Tendou's body. Tendou loved when Ushijima's rough palms trailed down his body. Ushijima soon started to kiss all over Tendou's body. Ushijima finally took off his and Tendou's pants. He left dark marks on Tendou's prominent hip bones.

" Toshi, god just, I love you." 

" I love you too Satori. " Ushijima moved down to Tendou's thighs. He started kissing up Tendou's thighs from his knee to his the edge of his tight trunks. He took off Tendou's trunks and threw them off the bed with his other clothes. Tendou shivered when his cock hit the cold air. He started leaving marks on Tendou's thighs. Tendou started mewling and little moans. 

"Toshi, Toshi, please just...god, fuck" Ushijima started sucking darker marks on the top of his thighs near the seam between his groin and his thighs. He started to wrap his fingers in Ushijima's hair. Tendou kept squirming and moving around.

"Tendou...you need to stop moving and squirming," Ushijima whispered in his ear. Tendou shivered and let out a moan just from his low voice in his ear.

" Toshi... you, would be squirming too if your thighs were this sensiTIVE" Tendou let out a high pitched moan. Ushijima had taken a bite on Tendou's milky white sensitive thighs. 

Soon enough, Ushijima was unraveling Tendou. He moved up to Tendou's collarbone and was kissing down his stomach. Tendou was so hard and he just needed relief. He needed Ushijima. 

" Toshi, I love you and al- mmm" Ushijima was kissing his hipbones and around his groin. Tendou had a really sensitive spot and Ushijima knew it, his left hip. 

" Toshi please." Tendou was begging. Ushijima had unraveled him to the point where he needed friction now. He rolled his hips forward and could feel Ushijima's hard on. Ushijima was just a painfully hard and needed release but also wanted to love Tendou. Tendou had a habit of down-grading himself and he wanted to show Tendou that his body was amazing. 

" What do you need Satori?"

"You, I need..you. You inside me please." Tendou kept rambling on saying please and Toshi. 

" Need me where?" Ushijima decided to tease Tendou a bit. Even though he was expressionless most of the time, he loved Tendou and also loved to see him unravel. 

" Toshi, your cock in my ass please. Please." While Tendou was saying the second please, he rolled his hips up to show how much he needed Ushijima. Ushijima grabbed the lube and coated his finger. Tendou set wrapped his legs around Ushijima's waist. 

Ushijima went down to Tendou's hole and slowly inserted a finger. He didn't want to hurt Tendou. Tendou moaned at the delicious friction. He was finally getting what he wanted. Ushijima was slow and deliberate. He started to move his finger around twists and curling it.

"mmmmm Toshi fuuuuuckkkkk"

Tendou's eyes were closed and he was in bliss. Though soon the one finger started to get boring. 

" Toshi, please.. you can do more." Tendou started moaning again when Ushijima had inserted a second finger and was wiggling then around. 

" Satori, you feel so good." Ushijima learned that Tendou loved when Ushijima praised him. He moaned at Ushijima's words. Ushijima started to scissor his fingers much to Tendou's surprised. He gasped and let out a breathy moan. He really did love Ushijima and all but right now he needed him. Ushijima shouldn't be scared to hurt him.

Ushijima then added a third finger gradually and carefully started stretching him. He wanted for it to not hurt at much but with Tendou's expression, he could tell that Tendou wasn't in pain but was enjoying himself. 

" Toshi please just fuck me" Tendou always said what was on his mind. He needed Ushijima. Ushijima took out his lubed up fingers. Tendou whimpered and shivered at the loss. Ushijima took off his boxers off and tore opened the condom and rolled it on. He put more lube on his fingers and rubbed it on his cock. He sighed at the stimulation. 

He then lined up his cock with Tendou's hole. 

" What are you waiting for Toshi? Just please," Tendou wiggled his hips to show how much he needed Ushijima.

It apparently worked because Ushijima slowly started to enter Tendou. Tendou started moaning. When Ushijima was all the way in, he let Tendou adjust. He saw that Tendou's face was mixture of pain and pleasure so he waited. He wanted Tendou to be comfortable. 

Tendou started to move up and down slowly and Ushijima held down his hips. He then started to move in and out of Tendou. He added more lube every time to make sure he had a smooth ride. Even though Tendou liked it quick and rough. They had practice tomorrow and they both still had homework. 

" Toshi, please, Toshi move faster. faster please." Ushijima complied and started to move faster and faster. Every time Tendou made a high and keening moan and when Ushijima was moving faster and faster out of Tendou, Tendou couldn't help but moan every time. He felt so good and felt his orgasm coming. He wanted to cum. 

" Satori, you are so beautiful god, I'm lucky to have you." That broke Tendou. He felt tears streak down his cheeks as he shivered and basked in the high in his orgasm. Soon after, Ushijima had his own orgasm. He took his dick out of Tendou and tied up the condom and threw it in the trash can next to the bed. He looked up and saw Tendou crying. His brows furrowed in concern. A million things went through his mind. Did he hurt Tendou? Was he not that good in bed? Did he do something?

" Baby why are you crying?" Tendou loved pet names and Ushijima used them often after intercourse. 

" Do you really mean it? Am I worth that much to you. I mean, you could do better and I'm annoying and ask for it all the time and-" Ushijima had shut him up with a kiss.

He put their foreheads together, " Satori, you are the most beautiful person I have ever meet. Your voice soothes me and you are amazing in every way. I'm am the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you mine. And seeing you smile takes my breath away every time. "

Ushijima got up and Tendou thought he was going to grab towels. Ushijima always cleaned up everything after sex no matter where they were. He was so kind. Ushijima came out with towels and a box in his hand. Tendou looked surprised and happy. Ushijima cleaned him up and cleaned everything. He treated his body like it was a sacred temple. His touches were light and he was cleaned up. Tendou held his breath the whole time while Ushijima was cleaning him. Ushijima finally grabbed the box. 

" I know we are still young but I love you so much. You are the person I want to be with. It isn't a engagement ring but a promise ring. I don't have much but I want to be able to call you mine for the rest of my life and to be able to hold you and come home to you. I want to be able to cook with you and randomly dance in the kitchen. So you accept this promise ring to be with me the rest of my life, Tendou Satori?" 

Tendou had started crying again. He sat up and winced. He hurt a bit but smiled nonetheless. 

" Yes Toshi, Yes !" He held out his hand and as Ushijima slid on the ring on his ring finger he kissed Tendou. Seeing Ushijima flex his muscles and god he was naked and welll.... Tendou had quite libido. He slowly started to get hard again.

" Hey Toshi? "

" Yes Satori?"

" Could we take a shower? " Ushijima saw that Tendou was getting hard and Tendou wouldn't look him in the face.

Ushijima knew he needed to study but he also needed to take care of his boyfriend who he promised to spend the rest of his life with. 

"Shower, Blowjob, then study."

Tendou confirmed his words. " Shower, blowjob, then study."

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some Ushiten. Please Comment and give me some suggestions on things I can improve. Welp non of us are innocent soooooo <3


End file.
